bridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Stayman
The Stayman convention is a standard response to a natural 1NT or 2NT opening, developed by Samuel Stayman in 1945. In its most basic form, it is an asking bid, asking partner to bid a 4-card major suit or 2 . Stayman is one of the two most-widely used conventions in the world and is taught to beginners at the very beginning (the other one is Blackwood). Usage after 1NT opening - (at least invitational and have a four card major, asks for a four card major) * : no 4-card major * : 4 s, may have 4 s. (the original version prefers in case of 4-4 in majors) * : 4 s, no 4 s. In the original version of Stayman, a rebid was allowed, showing a maximum hand (18 points).p. 21, Highroad to Winning Bridge However, this usage was dropped in order to use Stayman with weak hands short in clubs. Super-accepts For a maximum hand with good fit, the following may be used as extensionsNoTrump bidding book: * : 5 s and a major, non-minimum: ** : transfer to s; ** : asks for major; * : 5 s and a major, non-minimum: ** : asks for major; * : both majors, maximum: ** After that, / are sign offs, and / are transfers; * : 5 s, maximum; * : 5 s, maximum. Follow-ups * : 5 s and 4 s. May be non-forcing or forcing one round depending on the variant used. * : 5 s and 4 s. May be non-forcing or forcing one round depending on the variant used. * : invitational to , denies a fit. * / : Originally played as weak and must be passed, but now commonly played as game forcing since weak minor hands start with when Jacoby transfers are in use, details depends on partnership agreement. * / (after ): Game forcing with 5-4 in the majors in the non-forcing variant. The 5-card major is bid unless Smolen transfer is used. * (after ): Game forcing with 4 s and less than 4 s in the non-forcing variant. Raise to or return back to . * : sign off, denies a fit. * raise to the 3-level: invitational, confirms a fit. * raise to the 4-level: sign-off, confirms a fit. There are many conventions regarding the rebids. See Category:Stayman for more. Variants The following lists variants which the usage of the asking bid differs from the standard usage (invitational+ and with a 4-card major), but not the continuation afterwards. Garbage Stayman http://www.bridgeguys.com/Conventions/StaymanGarbage.html In this variant, does not promise invitational values. Instead, it may perform as a weak takeout when holding a 3 suited hand short in clubs. Responder passes any opener rebids, with the likelihood of having a fit in the suit opener bid. At least 7-card fit can be found with the exception of 3=3=2=5 distribution. On the other hand, a contract is likely to be less costly than a in which the opponents have a majority of the high card points. Some also plays that a or rebid immediately after - - as weak and must be passed. In this case, Stayman is biddable holding at least 5-4 either way in the majors. Crawling Stayman http://www.bridgehands.com/C/Crawling_Stayman.htm This is an extension to Garbage Stayman, which can be used in all hands without invitational values and 4 cards in both majors. After bidding , pass any or response, but instead rebid over . In this case, specifies that the hand is weak and asks opener to bid his 3-card , but pass with 3-card . At least 7-card fit is guaranteed. Puppet Stayman http://www.wednesdaygame.com/ba/1nt/puppet.htm This variation may be used when the NT opening allows a 5-card major. It is mainly used after opening (however usage after opening is also possible). After , a bid of guarantees game-going value and asks for a 5-card major: * : have an unspecified 4-card major. ** / : the major that the responder does not have 4 cards. Similar to Smolen transfer. ** : no 4 cards in both majors. To play. ** : have 4 cards in both majors, pick one. * / : have the named 5-card major. Responder raises it or return back to . * : have no 4-card major. To play. Game-forcing Stayman http://www.bridgehands.com/F/Forcing_Two_Way_Stayman.htm When not using Jacoby transfers (e.g. over a weak 1NT opening), may be employed as the game-forcing variant of Stayman and be the non-forcing variant. Opener rebids if holding no 4-card major. Non-promissory Stayman When the sequence - or - is used as a convention, responder bids Stayman even without a four card major. In this case, the bid by responder in the sequence - - - is used as a check-back if opener holds 4 s. Transfer Stayman This is a variant of Stayman used after a NT response intended to keep the strong hand as the declarer, commonly used by Precision players. After 1X - , is transfer Stayman by opener, and is responded: : 4+ s; : 4+ s; : no 4-card major. Category:Stayman Category:Standard American Yellow Card